Birthdays
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Birthdays are hard on Logan, but this time it isn't his birthday that is the problem. Please RR
1. Prologue

Birthdays

I don't really know where this is going, so hard to summarize. Just a strange idea that entered my head on my way to work this morning. Comments and reviews most welcome. Suggestions of ideas are being pleaded for.

I don't own them. Marvel Entertainment, Inc and Fox Entertainment do.

Prologue

"Come on, Darlin, just one more." He looked into her straining face. God he loved her. Hank was covered in blue scrubs that matched his fur so closely it was hard to tell where the fabric ended and he began.

"We have a head." He said.

"Come on, baby, almost there." Logan smiled at his wife. Her dark hair was limp and stringy with sweat. She had been in labor for sixteen hours. Fur Face kept saying it wasn't unusual, but Logan was still scared. There was a scent in the room, a scent he didn't like.

The loud cry of a newborn ripped through the room, as they cleared its nose and mouth and it drew its first breath.

"Alright, Angela, one more push." Hank said. Her eyes were closed, and Logan could see just how tired she was. She opened her eyes, and Logan helped her sit up a bit, held her as she pushed the shoulders out, the rest of the body slithering out like a snake.

"It's a girl." Hank said, as he clamped the umbilical cord, to cut it. He held the scissors out to Logan, but noticed something was wrong. Logan was focused on his wife, not the baby. Hank cut the cord himself and began to clean her.

"Darlin, Darlin, open your eyes. Stay with me." Logan said to her. Her eyes opened for a second and she looked at him.

"I love you." She whispered, and then the high pitched sound of a flat lined heart monitor pierced the room. They pushed Logan back as Hank and his nurse tried to revive her. The neonatal nurse had the baby in the warming bassinette, checking her over. Logan stood where they pushed him against the wall. He had lost her. Tears were flowing down his face. It had taken years to get over Jean, to find someone else who made his heart race, his breath catch like that, and when he did, he didn't let anything get in his way. Thank God she hadn't had a whole lot of sense, and had fallen as madly in love with him, three months later they were married, and, now two years later, she was gone.

He fell to his knees. She was gone. He could smell it. Nothing they did would bring her back.

They finally stopped trying. Hank looked over at him, sorrow etched on his face.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

He just stared at the floor.

"Logan, we need you to hang on. Your DAUGHTER needs you to hang on."

The cries of the newborn rent the air again. Logan looked up, looked over where that tiny being lay and fell in love again. She needed him. Without a mother, things were going to be hard, and she wasn't going to have to live without a father too. He stood up slowly, and walked to the bassinette. She had her mother's nose, her hands, and her chin. The nurse picked her up and put her in his arms. She was so small, so delicate. He hoped she would have her mother's mutation, and not have to deal with his. Angela was…no had been a teleporter. He prayed to whatever God was out there, that his little girl would have her mother's gifts.

"Logan, you need to name her."

"Mariah." It was what they had decided on for a girl. Her mother's wish and he would make sure that at least was fulfilled. "Mariah Elizabeth Howlett."

He handed her back to the nurse. He turned around. They had removed Angela from the room while he looked at his daughter. Marie walked in, tears in her eyes. "Tha Perfesser said he would take care of tha arrangements. You need ta concentrate on tha baby." He bowed his head. That is what his friends were for, to support him, when he needed it most. It had taken several years, and one temperamental wife to make him realize that. He just nodded, and listened to the nurse as she gave him instructions on how to care for that tiny life that depended on him so completely.

Angela had been the one to read the books, had laughed at him when he picked them up "The big old Wolverine is going to change diapers and make bottles." She had laughed at him. He had just grinned at her. Of course he would, it was his baby. But there were so many things he didn't realize, so many things that were in the covers of those books. Over the next few weeks, those books were his best friends. He learned how to rock her, how to change her, how to feed her, how to hold her, how to bathe her, there was one thing they didn't tell him, though; how to stop the pain.

He started going to see the Professor once a week, let Jubilee or Kitty or Marie take care of Mariah for an hour or so and actually try to come to grips with it; with losing Angela, and trying to find a way not to hurt so badly when he looked at his daughter.

It got better. With time, it got better. He watched her grow, held her hands as she took her first steps, was thrilled when her first word was "Dada." He hurt less and less, and smiled more and more, until her birthday. They threw her a huge party. All the mansion was there, all the teams showed up, and the world seemed to have a day of peace just for her. Everyone except her own father, he couldn't smile, tears rained down his face all day. Mariah didn't notice, but everyone else did. He tried to make it up to her the next day, but she didn't care, she was only one.

The next year was as bad as the first, the whole mansion tried to make sure she didn't notice that Daddy wasn't around. The third was even worse, he handed her to Marie, got on his motorcycle and left. He didn't come back till after midnight, and the injuries were so bad they weren't completely healed before he came home. The fourth was better. He stayed home, but was in a horrible mood, and ended up storming out before she could blow out the candles. They all prayed next year would be better.


	2. Age 5

Birthdays

I don't own them. Really I don't ok maybe Christine, but I don't own the rest. Marvel Entertainment, Inc and Fox Entertainment do.

Chapter 1

Marie looked at the clock. The sounds of Mariah screaming ripped through the morning. It was only seven thirty, and she was already giving Logan hell. Marie tried to pull the covers over her head, but it just wouldn't work. She wondered if that high pitched voice was a mutation, or just designed to make sure everyone knew Mariah Howlett wasn't happy.

"I hate you." She heard her scream as she ran down the hallway. Marie stuck her head out of her room just in time to see her go pelting down the stairs, her father, half dressed trying to catch her. He tripped on a loose piece of rug at the top of the stairs and went falling head first down them. By the time he had stood up and shaken off the fall, Mariah was out the front door.

Logan looked up where Marie was standing in her nightgown and gloves. He just threw his hands out, as if daring her to judge him, and took off out the door after his daughter. Happy Birthday Mariah, Marie thought to herself. This one was already off on the wrong foot. She turned around and went to her room to dress. Logan was going to need help tracking her down. She had started teleporting this year, and it was hard for him to track her down when she didn't leave a scent trail.

Logan ran down the driveway, looking to see where she had run to. He couldn't smell which direction she went so he knew she had teleported.

"Damn it Mariah, come back here." He shouted. "Mariah!"

He started looking in all the places a five year old would hide. She wasn't in the garage, she wasn't behind the fountain, she wasn't in Ro's flower garden, she wasn't under the benches, and thank God she wasn't in the pool. Marie came out the back door as he was checking the pool, and just gave him that look. The one that said 'dumbass' and started looking for her too.

"Mariah." She called, drawing it out with her accent. They looked for over an hour.

Logan was really starting to get worried now. "MARIAH ELIZABETH HOWLETT." But there was no sign of her. She had done this recently, and it had been three hours and everyone searching before they found her sitting happily on her bed, enjoying the fun of the hide and seek game. He hoped and prayed she would do that today.

He came around the corner of the building just as the Professor's black sedan pulled up to the door. Well that would help, Chuck would at least be able to tell if she were in any danger.

He walked up as Bobby opened the trunk to pull out the wheelchair. Logan walked to the open passenger door.

"Is your daughter missing again?" Charles smiled at the red faced Wolverine.

"Yea, she didn't like how I was combing her hair. Can ya tell if she is ok?"

"Yes, Logan, she is fine. She doesn't want to come back yet, but she is safe."

"Damn it. Tell her to get her ass back here now."

"Logan, that isn't how you deal with a five year old." Charles laughed. Normally, once Logan knew she was safe, it would become a game. Charles could read his anguish, and suddenly remembered what day it was.

"Logan, give her some time, and you take some time as well." He said gently. Bobby pushed his chair over and helped him into it. The rear door to the car opened and the young woman he had been to recruit stepped from the car. Logan barely noticed her; he was scanning the woods looking for some sign of his wayward daughter.

"Have you checked the house?" Bobby asked.

"Marie has had the kids checking top to bottom. There are parties out in the woods now, looking for her. She has been gone over an hour."

Just then the young woman stepped into Logan's view. She was dressed in an expensive Wall Street style suit, high heels and heading into the woods. What the hell did she think she was doing?

"Who the hell is that?"

"Dr. Christine Burke. She is taking the English position here at the school."

"Whatever. I am going to check Mariah's room again." If the expensive looking English teacher wanted to get her suit dirty that was her business. He had a daughter to find.

Christine entered the woods quietly. She hadn't believed Charles when he said she was a mutant. She had never shown any type of mutation, ever in her life, and at thirty knew it would be a cold day in hell before anything manifested. Just because she could read people well, just because she understood all those subtle non verbal communication signals people sent out to let you know how they felt, didn't mean she was a mutant. She had agreed to come and look at the school, simply because she wanted to get out of the pubic schools. When that man, Logan had come up to the car, she had been overwhelmed. How did anyone live like that? She could see the pain in him, and fear, she understood about his daughter being missing, but that couldn't be causing all the grief and pain she saw.

**No, Christine, felt. You are an empath, and a strong one. You have allowed yourself to think it was just being able to read body language, but it is more. All Logan's body language said was anxiety and anger about his daughter. The other is buried much deeper than that. THERE, but deep.**

She hated it when he did that. Her mind was her own place, and she didn't want anyone probing around in there. She had decided to take a walk, to get away from feeling out of place. She walked along a path until suddenly she had an urge to leave it, to go out into the underbrush. She didn't know why, but somehow, there was something drawing her to a certain pile of blackberry bushes.

She knelt down on the ground and looked inside the bushes. There, huddled in the middle, surrounded by toys and blankets and even a half crushed bag of fig cookies sat a little girl, crying.

"Hello."

"How'd you find me?" She demanded.

"I don't really know." Christine answered.

"My Daddy wouldn't brush my hair, he wanted to use a comb and that hurts." Oh so that was the problem.

"Well, I have a brush right here in my purse. I can brush it for you if you would like."

The little girl came slowly out of the bushes. She winced a little as a thorn scratched her. Christine sat on the ground, and pulled her hairbrush out of her purse. The little girl sat on the ground in front of her and let her brush her dark curly hair.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

"Christine. What's yours?"

"Mariah. Mariah Elizabeth Howlett." She said it like it was the most important thing in the world.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Howlett." Christine said as she ran the brush through her long hair. She didn't know why, but she felt the little girl might like it braided.

"You know, I think your Daddy is very worried about you." Christine said, as she plaited her hair.

"Daddy is mad. Today is my birthday and Daddy is always mad on my birthday."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Does your Mommy get mad on your birthday?"

"I don't have a Mommy, just a Daddy." The sadness in Mariah's voice caused a lump in Christine's throat.

"Well, your hair is all pretty now for your birthday, but I don't have a good mirror to show you. Why don't we go back to the house and you can look there?" Christine started to stand up. A small hand slipped into hers.

"Thank you. Auntie Marie says a lady should always say please and thank you."

"Well, your Auntie Marie is absolutely right." Christine winked at Mariah. The two of them walked slowly back to the mansion, Mariah showing Christine all sorts of interesting sites on the way back. As they came out of the woods, it looked as if an army was running down the lawn towards them. Mariah held even tighter to Christine's hand.

"Mariah. Where have ya been sugar?" A young woman with dark hair and a strange platinum streak in the front said as she ran up and gave the little girl a hug.

"In my playhouse, Auntie Marie." She said as she looked down at her scuffed shoe. She knew she was in trouble.

"Yur Daddy's been worried sick, honey." Marie said as she picked up the little girl. Mariah wouldn't let go of Christine's hand. Marie looked at her. "Who're you."

"Christine Burke. Professor Xavier asked me to look over the school."

"How'd ya find her?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I want Christine to carry me." Mariah said.

Marie looked at Christine in askance, and then handed over the little girl. Suddenly, Logan was standing there, a very angry Logan.

"Mariah Elizabeth Howlett, don't you ever run off like that again." He started in on her as he tried to take her from Christine. Her little arms locked around Christine's neck, almost choking her. He glared at the woman holding his daughter, as if she had something to do with it. "You are coming with me right now."

Mariah's arms slowly released from Christine's neck. Her small tear streaked face was turned to face her angry father. He crushed her against his chest. Christine saw tears in the corners of his eyes. He had been afraid, afraid she was hurt, but more afraid he had lost her. Christine pulled back into the crowd of people surrounding father and daughter.

**Christine, please come into the main house. You are feeling overwhelmed by all the people around you. Your powers are not under control. You need to learn to shield, to only allow in what you need to pick up and filter out the rest.**

Christine couldn't focus on what else he was saying. Her eyes fogged over and she collapsed on the ground. She didn't know who picked her up or carried her into the house, but she woke up in a plush office, lying on a sofa.

Professor Xavier was sitting next to her, holding her hand. For some reason the room seemed almost empty. More than any place she had ever been in her life.

"That is because I have a shield built into this office, a place I can relax my own personal shields. It filters out telepathic and empathic projections."

"So that is why it is so quiet." Christine said.

"Yes. Reading people's thoughts all the time, even only surface thoughts, can get tiring. I need a place for peace and quiet." He chuckled.

"Oh." She thought about all the things he had been telling her the last few days, about the powers she didn't even realize she had. She had always been able to know what people were feeling, only lately had it been becoming overwhelming. Last month one of the students at the high school where she taught had committed suicide and Christine had thought she was going to collapse under the weight of the grief around her. Now she understood, or thought she did.

"Yes what happened last month caused your mutation to develop further, as you tried to deal with your own grief, as well as that of your students. I have had Peter and Bobby install this same type of shielding in the room I am putting you in, so you have a quiet place of your own, at least until we can teach you to shield properly."

"Who brought me up here, after I passed out?"

"That would be Peter."

"Oh. Is Mariah alright?"

"Yes, and having birthday cake and ice cream as we speak. At least this little scare kept Logan home and more worried about her than his own grief this year."

"I know it is probably none of my business, but why does he hate Mariah's birthday so much."

"His wife died giving birth to her."

"Oh." Well that explained a lot.

Christine walked up the stairs, the sounds of a five year olds birthday party following her up. She could feel the underlying grief, but somehow, the joy was there too. She just hoped someday he would see how much joy she gave him, and not tie himself up with the grief. She didn't even know these people, but she cared.

A little while later, a soft tap came at the door. She opened it, and found Mariah standing there, a hair brush in her hand, a Little Mermaid night gown on.

"Would you brush my hair? Daddy always pulls it."

"Sure. Come in." She left the door open, and Mariah sat down on the bed. Christine sat behind her, pulling out what was left of the braid from earlier and brushing it out, and replaiting it.

"Thank you." Mariah hugged her. "Daddy's not so mad at me this year. I didn't even get time out for running away."

"That's a good thing." Christine said. She heard a sound at the door, and looked up. Logan was leaning on the door jam, looking at Mariah. 

"It's bedtime, young lady." He said.

"G'night." She kissed Christine on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Christine said as the little girl walked out the door.

"I want to thank you. I was really scared." She saw him looking at the ground.

"Not a problem, go take care of your daughter." Christine stood up and closed the door as he turned away. He followed the little imp down the hallway. He put her to bed, read her favorite bedtime story, tucked her in, and then closed her door. He walked across the hall to his own room, and collapsed on the bed. He let the tears come. He still missed her, damn it. He could still see her, laughing, her eyes sparkling, as she leaned over him. They didn't understand, didn't remember. Mariah had been born on their anniversary. He would never forget.


	3. Age 6

Birthdays

I don't own them. Really I don't ok maybe Christine, but I don't own the rest. Marvel Entertainment, Inc and Fox Entertainment do.

Chapter 2 Age 6

The entire mansion was awakened by squeals and giggles. Marie rolled over and looked at her clock. Why wouldn't that girl sleep past seven thirty like a normal child? At least this year she had woken up happy. Marie listened, wondering if her father was up yet. It didn't sound like it. The bear would wake up, so someone better go get coffee brewing. She threw off the covers and headed down to the kitchen. The scent of Hank's favorite bean blend drifted up the back stairs and she grinned. Someone had remembered coffee.

She walked into the deserted kitchen, coffee cups sitting on the table and the large pot full of the miracle drug sitting on the counter. She didn't know who had done it, but when she found out it was undying gratitude Marie style. She poured a big cup of coffee and waited on the imp to come flying down the stairs, or the bear to come grumbling. It was the bear first.

"Someone turn off that monster." He grumbled as he held his head and poured coffee. Never a morning person, Logan was horrible when he woke up in a bad mood.

"Well, sugar, she is yu're monster, so I guess that someone would be you." Marie grinned at him. He poured a huge cup of coffee and sat down at the table one hand on his head. If Marie didn't know better she would think he was hung-over.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, sugar?" She asked as he swallowed a huge gulp of steaming hot coffee. He burned his mouth and just kept drinking. She watched as the blister on his upper lip tried to heal as he kept burning his mouth trying to get enough caffeine to peel his eyes open.

"No. Mariah insisted on staying up half the night. Every time I tried to get her to go to sleep, she wanted another story."

"Shug, you spoil that girl." Marie laughed. She hoped this mood would continue, and he would either forget what today was, or he was actually over it and Mariah could have a good day.

"Can't help it, she reminds me of her mother." Shit, Marie thought. He knew.

"Logan, do ya have any plans for today?"

"Na was going ta see what all of you have planned first. Birthdays haven't been great around here, and you are better at them than I am." He gave her that half smile that said he was going to try.

The last year had been strange. The Professor had been recruiting several new faculty members, allowing the younger graduates time for school, and X Men training. He seemed to be trying to split the two entities, even allow the school to stand on its own, without depending on the X Men for its structure. Christine had been the first, an empath, and not much else, useless in a fight, but a really good English teacher, she had been the first faculty member not to join the team. Marie could understand it. The world was getting crazy, and the team was spending more time in the field than in the school teaching.

Ororo had cried when she had given up her History grade book, but the young man teaching the course now was good, and totally dedicated to teaching. He was the only one of the new faculty that had any place on the team, and that was only because his mutation was precognition, accurate and timely precognition. Knowing where trouble was going to strike had made it much easier on the teams, with fewer injuries.

It also left the team available for special occasions, like today. Mariah was turning six, and even Logan seemed to be looking forward to it. She just hoped they would get through the day without something to mess it up. She always expected the worst on Mariah's birthday.

Christine walked into the kitchen, her fuzzy bathrobe always drawing a giggle from Marie. Christine was always dressed to perfection, except first thing in the morning, and without three cups of coffee and a hot shower. Marie liked to be in the kitchen when Christine came in. It reminded her that everyone was still only human, at the core.

Christine just glared at Marie as she filled her cup. At least someone was enjoying the morning. They were going to have to seriously consider soundproofing Mariah's room. Her father would still be able to hear her and the rest of the world could sleep in peace. She glared at Logan. Yes, soundproofing, and perhaps a good dose of discipline would help. He spoiled that girl rotten.

For her first month here, Mariah had come to her for everything, making her father angry. She could still feel his resentment, even though Mariah had gotten over having a new toy to play with, and gone back to having Daddy kiss her boo boo's. It was a good thing she had plans this evening after Mariah's party. She somehow didn't want to be in the same house with him brooding, resentful, grief stricken and angry after he put the hellion to bed. The shielding on her room worked to a point, but somehow Logan's feelings could break through. He did it with the Professor's shielding, too so they assumed it had something to do with his mutation and extremely strong emotions and thoughts.

"Are ya still goin ta tha gallery opening in the city?" Marie asked, after Christine's second cup of coffee, when she knew she would get an intelligent answer out of her.

"Yes, Peter's work is being displayed and there will be several other prominent mutant artists showing as well." She rubbed her eyes. One more dose of caffeine and she might make it through the day. Logan glared at her. She glared back.

Marie watched them, she didn't know why Logan didn't like Christine, but he had made it clear almost since day one, and a year later it wasn't any better. Christine made no bones about feeling the same way, and the only time the two spoke to each other, even when they were in the same room, was if Mariah was there. This feud was getting old, everyone in the house thought so, but no one would say anything.

"Ah'm going ta go get dressed." She left quickly. Tension in that room was more than she could stand. Christine followed her out the door and up the stairs. The two women had rooms next door to each other and as Christine reached for her door knob, Marie stopped.

"Just what is you're deal with Logan?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Christine looked honestly confused.

"You have been here a year, and hardly speak, everyone knows ya don't like each other but, damn, do ya have ta leave a layer of frost on everything when yu're in tha same room."

Christine walked into her room, and Marie noticed her shoulders relax. "Come in, Marie, it is easier to talk in here."

"Why?" 

"Not as much white noise to deal with."

Marie stepped into the room. It didn't seem any quieter to her, but hey she didn't have voices or emotions in her head to deal with.

"Logan has just never liked me. I guess I get tense around him because I can feel his resentment and anger toward me. I don't know why, I have never bothered to ask. I assume it has something to do with how attached Mariah was to me when I came, but it hasn't been worth my trouble to find out." Christine opened her closet and began pulling out clothing for the day. The Christian Dior suit, de la Renta blouse and Versace sling backs were piled on the bed. A vintage pair of real silk stockings added to the pile while Marie watched.

"You wearin that to tha gallery this evening?"

"No, that's for class." Marie felt like such a slob.

"The von Ferstenburg is for tonight." She pointed to a black and gold lace creation hanging from a hook on the outside of the closet door.

Marie was feeling more and more like sinking through the floor. She knew the Professor paid the teachers well, but these were all designer originals. She was lucky to afford a cheap knock off at the mall.

"Marie, my father works in the fashion industry. Most of my clothes don't cost me a dime." Marie felt even worse. Christine still had family that spoke to her, sent her designer clothing. Christine glared at her. "Either get over it, or please leave. The self depreciation is getting on my nerves." Marie didn't know why she liked Christine. She really didn't, especially at times like these.

"Just give Logan a chance, that's all Ah'm askin." She said as she pulled the door closed, letting Christine get to her shower. Marie was slinking down to her door when she heard a squeal behind her; she turned just in time to catch the imp flying toward her.

"Auntie Marie, will you play dress up with me today. Daddy won't." Marie laughed. Of course Daddy wouldn't play dress up with her; all she had for dress up clothes were dresses. Suddenly Marie didn't feel quite so down. "Sure Pumpkin."

"DON'T CALL ME PUMPKIN." Mariah yelled.

"Ok, how bout Munchkin."

"OK." The two went of to play dress up, while down stairs plots and plans began to form.

Kitty and Jubilee were in the back office, going over the plans for the party.

"Cake"

"Check"

"Presents" 

"Check"

"Hide the alcohol"

"Double Check"

"Decorations"

"Check"

"Did we forget anything?" Kitty asked.

"Umm, hide Logan's keys." Jubilee said. They really didn't want him taking off this year, and drinking wasn't a good idea either. He couldn't get drunk, but he could get obnoxious anyway. Neither of them wanted the imp to have a bad day.

"Not a bad idea." Kitty said, looking at the keyboard. Shoot, he had already grabbed them. Ok time for plan B. Well it would have been, but they both heard the roar of the motorcycle as it headed down the drive.

"Next year we hide the keys." They said together.

In the Professor's office, another plot was brewing. Ororo and Hank were meeting with Charles to discuss a new addition to the mansion.

"I am not sure this is a good idea." Ororo was saying.

"I understand your trepidation. You know him better than anyone, but he is willing to come, to work with the team." Charles said.

"He will definitely stir things up around here." She said with a laugh.

"He will be here this afternoon."

"I have to agree with Ororo, Charles. I am not certain this will be an advantageous addition to the team. He is prone to displays of temper, his control under the best of circumstances is minimal, and his reputation with the ladies leaves much to be desired."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were talking about Logan." Charles smiled.

Even Hank had to chuckle at that. There wasn't much they could do anyway, except learn to work with him. They all sent up a little prayer that he would learn to work with them.

"Hank, will you and Christine be going to the gallery opening this evening?" Charles asked.

"That is still our intention. The festivities here should be over in sufficient time to allow us to make a timely arrival." The relationship between Hank and Christine had grown over the last year, and had truly been a surprise to everyone, well everyone except the two of them. Hank still remembered the first time he saw her. Elegant, polished, and cultured she appreciated everything in life he did. The plans for this evening he hoped would go like clockwork.

The three of them looked up as the roar of a motorcycle tearing down the driveway caused them to look up. They all three looked at each other in dread.

"Oh dear." Charles said softly.

Several hours later, the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the front door had half the mansion rushing to see if he was alright. The door opened and over a dozen people spilled out on the driveway.

"Well, well. Remy's glad ta see he is so welcome, non?" said the young man on the cycle. The Cajun looked over the crowd on the porch. There were some mighty nice looking fille in that group. Ororo ran down the stairs and into his open arms.

"You rascal." She laughed. She took his arm and led him up to where the crowd was already dispersing.

"You mean dis wasn't a welcome party for Remy." He gave her his best hurt feelings look. She laughed and led him to the Professor and Hank. The four of them walked into the front hall. The party decorations were up, and the sounds of the birthday girl being dressed by her three favorite 'aunties" came clearly down the stairs.

"Actually, our resident imp is six today, and it is her birthday party." Charles said as they led the young mutant to his office. This would be a short meeting he hoped.

Logan stood in line, yet again, this was getting old. First he had to stand in line at the bank, then at the store to pick up his layaway, and now at the checkout. He still didn't think she needed this damned thing, but he didn't want to see her cry. Mariah crying wasn't a pleasant experience. Finally he made it to the counter and put the box up to be scanned. The three smaller boxes went with it and he finally was out of there. Five hundred dollars for a birthday present for a six year old. When did six year olds start playing video games anyway?

He grumbled all the way back to his bike, and strapped the box to the back. The bag with the smaller boxes went on top, under the bungee cords. That would hold until he made it back to the mansion. He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. He really hoped it was someone looking for a fight, because after what he had just been through he was ready to punch someone.

"Hi, Runt." He heard the low voice, one he had never hoped to hear again.

"What do you want, Creed?" He asked, turning slowly. There were too many people around, damn. He wanted nothing more than to bury his claws fist deep in that grinning asshole's chest.

"Just thought I would let you know…you and me, it ain't over." The big man took his claws and crushed the back tire of the bike. Logan lost it. He dove for Creed's stomach, claws out, not caring who might see. Creed stepped aside, and slapped him hard in the back as he went by, crashing him into a BMW parked near the bike. Logan stood up, pulled his claws out of the car, and turned to chase the giant, who had turned and walked away. The two fought for over an hour, half the parking lot was in ruins before Ororo, Hank and Bobby showed up to break up the fight.

Ororo was pissed. "Logan, did you have to fight him? TODAY of all days." They were lifting him up on a stretcher, putting him in the van. She was worried. His wounds weren't closing as fast as they normally did. She hoped he would be ok in time for the party. They didn't want Mariah to see him like this.

"Just get the box off the back of the bike." He said, hoarsely. She grabbed the box and the bag of games, which miraculously had not been damaged in the fray.

"This had better be for Mariah." She said.

"No shit, Storm." He lay back and closed his eyes. At least this year she would have a birthday present from her Daddy. He passed out, and again missed her party. She didn't understand that Daddy was hurt, even though they took her to see him. She thought he was mad at her again, and cried herself to sleep, curled up in the middle of his bed. No one could get her to leave, until Christine and Hank got home. Christine picked her up and carried her to her own bed, but she wouldn't let go of her.

Hank just smiled at her from the door, and she lay down, von Ferstenburg gown forgotten, and held the child while she slept. He closed the door. He could ask her what he wanted to ask her tomorrow.


	4. Age 7

Birthdays

I don't own them. Really I don't ok maybe Christine, but I don't own the rest. Marvel Entertainment, Inc and Fox Entertainment do.

Chapter 3 Age 7

Marie glared at the alarm clock. Why the hell was it set for seven fifteen? She looked over at the curly hair on the pillow next to her. Oh, yea, that was why. She wanted to make sure she was back in her room by seven thirty when the monster woke up. She started to slip out from under the covers when a warm hand rested across her lower ribs.

"Not yet, Chere, de monster might sleep." She had gained control over her power a few months ago. She still couldn't believe the swamp rat had wasted no time talking her into his bed either. Well, hell what was a girl supposed to do, he was so damned persistent, and so damned cute. She lay back down and cuddled up with him. Hell, if Logan could accept them sleeping together, the monster could too.

She dozed off, waiting for noise from the imp's room. They were all holding their breath today. Last year had been a disaster, with Sabertooth attacking. Mariah hadn't spoken to her father for days, she had clung to Christine, or Marie, or Ororo, and wouldn't let her father touch her. Logan had left, begged Marie to take care of her, and taken off. No one knew where he went, but when he came back he brought her a kitten, and she forgave him immediately, of course the rest of the mansion hated the cat.

Logan, it turned out was allergic to cats, or at least that is what he said. How someone with his healing factor could be allergic she still couldn't figure out, but the students had ended up with litter box detail and making sure there was food for the damned thing. It climbed the curtains, clawed anyone it was pissed at, and generally fit in to the Howlett family quite well.

The repercussions hadn't ended with the cat, though. The temperature between Christine and Logan dropped even closer to zero degrees Kelvin, after he came up from med lab to check on Mariah and found her asleep with Christine. There had been a huge blow up; Christine had threatened to leave the school if something wasn't done about Logan. Charles had forced Logan to apologize to Christine, and now the two of them wouldn't even stay in the same room together more than two minutes.

Hank had proposed the next morning, and the entire mansion was taking bets on when they would set a date. It had been almost a year, and still no date set. Christine and Marie had gone into New York last week to look at dresses, but Christine had confided in Marie that her dress was almost finished anyway. Her father was taking care of it. Marie had laughed.

A few weeks ago, two huge boxes arrived at the mansion, with Christine's name on them. Marie had teased her mercilessly about her fall wardrobe arriving. Christine had just smiled, and then handed one of the boxes to Marie. It contained several designer original dresses in Marie's size. That had been how she had asked Marie to be her maid of honor.

"BUT DADDY, I don't WANT to wear that." There it was. The Howlett temper was in full swing. Marie pulled the covers over her head. "Christine put out that for me to wear, I want to wear that."

"YOU'LL wear what I TELL you to wear, Young Lady." He shouted back. Oh God, it was going to be one of those days. "I don't care what miss high and mighty says. I am your father and you will do what I say."

Remy pushed himself up on his arms, and looked over at her. "Shit. Remy tink dat ma'be Rogue need ta go settle dat, or Remy not gettin no mo sleep dis mornin."

"Why is is always Rogue settle it? Let Ro do it this mornin." She reached to pull the pillow over her head.

"Ro is in Germany wid Kurt. Do ya want Jubilee handlin it, Chere?"

"No." Crap, Jubilee would just make it worse. Marie climbed out of the warm bed and glared at Remy as he pulled the covers AND her pillow over his head. He would pay for this later. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, at least she thought they were hers, hell half the time she couldn't tell.

She opened the door, and looked down the hallway. Mariah was standing in the middle of the hall, screaming at her father, wearing her nightgown.

"Sugar, why don't ya want ta where what your Daddy picked out?" She said as she came up behind the little girl. Logan was standing in Mariah's room, a cute pair of pants and matching top in his hand, glaring at his daughter. On the bed, was a skirt jumper with a green top that would look adorable on the little girl. Marie couldn't see anything wrong with either outfit.

"Christine and I picked that out special. It was supposed to be a surprise." Marie walked into the room, gently nudging the little girl in front of her. She looked down at the folded clothes on the bed. She couldn't see what the big deal was.

"Logan, did ya even look at what Mariah wants ta wear?" Marie asked him.

"No, especially not if miss high and mighty picked it out." Marie looked at him. This was going to have to stop. She picked up the outfit on the bed, and unfolded it. On the front of the jumper in bright yellow letters was the phrase 'Daddy's Girl.'

"Um, Logan, ya might want ta see this." She held up the jumper. She watched as the blood drained out of his face. "It's up ta you if you want ta fight over this anymore, but I wouldn't." He just bowed his head, and put the pants and top he was holding down on the dresser.

"Ok, kido, you can wear the jumper." He brushed past Marie as he headed out the door. There were tears in his eyes. He might not like miss high and mighty, as he called Christine, but she always seemed to be trying to at least make things nice for Mariah. Marie hoped he wouldn't take this badly, and have one of his bad days.

She helped Mariah get dressed. Logan went down stairs for a cup of coffee. Damn the woman. She was always butting in. Mariah was his daughter, Christine had no right interfering. He knew Mariah liked her, hell most of the people around here liked her but she just rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn't sure what it was, but something wasn't right. He walked into the kitchen and found Hank sitting there, a mug of his special coffee in front of him. At least Hank made the coffee this morning.

Hank looked up as Logan poured a cup of coffee. "Mariah giving you trouble?"

"No, your fiancé is giving me trouble." Logan said as he sat down.

"Christine only wanted to assist with a small surprise concocted by your daughter." Hank said. They had discussed it last night, before bed. Christine had laughed, hoping Logan would appreciate the surprise. He had been so surprised when she accepted his proposal last year. She was his ideal mate, intelligent, beautiful, graceful, delicate, and she surprised him every day when she told him she loved him.

"OH God. I am getting out of here." Logan said. The look on Hank's face when he thought about that pain in the ass was too much. He took his coffee to the study to relax a bit. This year he had been a little smarter, he had ordered Mariah's present online. It had been delivered yesterday. He wanted her to have one nice birthday she could remember.

Jubilee found him, nursing his coffee.

"Come on, Wolvie, no moping. It is monster's birthday. You can mope later." He smiled at the firecracker. For the first time in seven years, he didn't feel like he would fall apart today. Maybe, just maybe, today would be a good day. He let Jubilee drag him out of the study and into the rec room. The kids were decorating it for the party later, and he even decided to help.

Everything was going smoothly, Mariah was dressed, her hair brushed and braided, the rec room decorated, and Logan was even smiling. Everyone had their fingers crossed, waiting on the other shoe to drop; and drop it did. The team was called out to help a mutant who had been attacked by the Friends of Humanity. Logan, Rogue and Remy had stayed behind at the mansion. Bobby, Kitty and Peter were hurt, and spent the day in med lab, and missed the party.

She missed them buy, for the first time she could remember, Mariah had her daddy with her on her birthday, but he was mad. Why was he always mad at her on her birthday? He even tucked her into bed that night, her new doll house in the corner of the room. She could see how mad he was, and tried to give him a hug to make it better. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her back. Maybe Daddy wasn't mad at her, this year. Maybe he was just mad.


	5. Age 8

Birthdays

I don't own them. Really I don't ok maybe Christine, but I don't own the rest. Marvel Entertainment, Inc and Fox Entertainment do.

Chapter 4 Age 8

Logan looked at the clock. Nine o'clock and his daughter still wasn't awake. It was nice to sleep in a little bit, but he was worried. This last year had been hard, on the mansion and on Mariah. She'd had to learn a very hard lesson, one he had hated her having to learn this young. People could lie, fool you well enough to trust them, and then turn on you and betray you without any remorse.

Six months ago, while the whole mansion was getting ready for the wedding, Christine had arranged a shopping trip for the girls. While they were there, Creed had attacked, grabbing Christine and Mariah and taking off. Logan had tried to track them, but somehow, Mariah had used her teleporting and even Charles hadn't been able to find them. Cerebro was useless.

Logan had about gone insane. She was gone, he didn't know where she was, who had her, what was happening to her. Hank had been about as insane, worrying about Christine. The two had worked together using any and every resource they could find, trying to find them. Three weeks ago they had hit a break, Creed had been spotted, out on the west coast, Hank and Logan, along with Jubilee, Rogue and Remy had flown out. Logan had caught Creed's scent almost at once, along with Mariah. They had followed it to a large house on a cliff.

The team had burst in; Creed had been sitting at the head of a dining table, laughing at them; Christine sitting to his left. The trap had been sprung, and it took all of them by surprise. Logan had been shocked at first, when she had walked into the room they were holding him in, strapped to the middle of the room with adamantium shackles, and bolted to adamantium beams in the ceiling and walls.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She had said in that soft cultured voice.

"Where's my daughter?" He had roared at her.

"Safe, she doesn't even know you are here. She has been so happy, no one to yell at her, no one to treat her like she is in the way. She has been living like a princess, her every wish and desire met." She had walked around him, behind him, and suddenly he heard the sound of a whip cracking, right across his back. He had glared back at the bitch, but she had just smiled.

"When I get out of her, you ARE dead." He had promised.

"You will have to catch me first. Victor will make sure we get away. How long are you going to hunt us, how long until you give up? You never were one to care much; you even killed your own wife, because she was in your way." Another crack of the whip, and pain had lanced across his back. She had cut through the leather of his uniform that time.

"I didn't kill Angela." He had said. He hadn't known what she was talking about.

"Not that wife, idiot." There was another lash of the whip, another tear in the uniform, another flash of light across his eyes from the pain. "Mariko, oh that's right, you don't remember her." Then, a scent in the room, her, his little girl, she was standing at the door.

"Get out you brat." Christine had hissed, as she lashed him again with the whip.

Behind Mariah had been Rogue and Gambit, Hank filling the space behind them, Creed bound and thrown over his large shoulder. Marie had her gloves off, and for some reason that had frightened him more than his daughter seeing him like that. Christine had cracked the whip at Mariah, but Gambit had charged it in her hands, and it had exploded on the back lash, knocking Christine into the wall. Marie had found the key, and unlocked him, and Mariah had run into his arms. He had fought his urge to kill the bitch; instead they had tied her up and dragged her and Creed back to the mansion.

The whole plan began to take shape, Creed had been supposed to grab him two years before, but that hadn't worked out. They wanted Mariah, for some reason. Magneto wanted her. Why he wanted an almost eight year old, no one had been able to figure out yet. Christine wasn't talking, and Creed had managed to escape, yesterday.

The only one in worse shape than Logan was Hank. He still couldn't believe she had fooled them for so long, had fooled him. Logan was feeling sorry for the big blue guy.

"Daddy?" She walked into the room, rubbing her sleep filled eyes.

"Yea, baby." He held his arms open and she climbed up on the bed with him.

"Will you stay with me, today" she laid her little head on his shoulder "and not get mad?"

He smiled. "Yea baby, it's your day. We will do what you want." He felt her curl up against him, and tears start to fall.

"Would you tell me about Mommy?" she whispered.

"Of course, baby." He kissed the top of her head, tears flowing out of his own eyes. It was time to put ghosts to rest. They lay there all morning; he told her everything he knew about her mother, and then they both got dressed, and hand in hand went down to her party.

Hank sat in his office. He had been spending most of his time alone since they had returned from rescuing Mariah. He thought about the woman down the hall, the woman who had shared his bed, and his heart for a year and a half. Charles was arranging for her to be transported to a facility for the criminally insane. They still hadn't found out what she had been doing, or entirely why, but they were all going to be extremely careful of Mariah from now on. No one would get a chance to harm her again.

He had tried talking to her, but she had just glared at him, spitting in his face once, but not speaking, not once. Charles couldn't seem to get into her mind either. He was blaming himself, for teaching her to shield too well. They were trying to find out something about the woman she had mentioned to Logan, Mariko, but nothing had come up, yet. He was about to pour another cup of coffee from his private pot when Rogue came in.

"You ain't sittin down here all day." She said with a smile.

"I am just trying to fathom it." He said softly, pouring a second cup of coffee and handing it to her.

"Hank, it wasn't just you. She fooled us all." She rested a hand on his, across the desk.

"I understand that, I just don't comprehend how she was able to get past my senses, Logan always knew something was amiss, but he was the only one. Even Charles was fooled." Hank looked down at the dark liquid cooling in his cup.

Marie watched him from across the desk. She had looked in on Logan before coming down here. He and Mariah were curled up on his bed talking, laughing, and she knew that old wound was finally starting to heal. Now they just had the broken heart to deal with. She knew Hank would heal in time, she just hoped he wouldn't let bitterness take over.

"Well, Mariah will be really upset if ya don't make tha party, and we are really hopin ta get by without a Howlett temper fit today." She grinned at the big blue guy.

"I will be in attendance, with bells on. I wouldn't want to cause discord in the mansion, today of all days." He grinned at Marie. Some wounds were better to deal with when you had friends.

It was the best birthday Mariah could remember, and all the following ones were just as happy. Her Daddy explained things on her sixteenth birthday, in her new car, when he let her take him for a drive. They had never found out why Magneto wanted her when she was a child, but she refused to live looking over her shoulder. She had both her mother's, and her father's gifts, and he was making sure she knew everything he could teach her about taking care of herself.

He had surprised them all on her eighteenth birthday. There had been just a box, with a simple bow on it from him. Inside was her first leather uniform.


End file.
